


The Breaking of Family

by FlyingPigMonkey



Series: Prompt Relay Challenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family, Gen, Hogwarts Founders Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingPigMonkey/pseuds/FlyingPigMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. An argument the consequences of which no one saw coming. For the Prompt Relay Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Breaking of Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of many submissions to the Prompt Relay Challenge in the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. For those not familiar with the challenge, there are ten stages we have to write for, each state having anywhere from five to twenty-plus story prompts we must fill.  
> Stage Six: Founders Era

Rowena Ravenclaw could not believe her ears. Why was Helena being so stubborn now? Could the diadem really have that strong of a hold over her daughter? _And here I had been thinking about allowing her to wear it during her experiments!_ It was quite clear to the founder that the younger woman was not ready for the responsibility that came with the magical headdress. Helena had been dropping subtle hints for months now that she wanted the chance to wear it, but tonight things had come to a head.

“Clearly daughter,” Rowena replied to the young woman’s huffing, “you are not ready to wear my diadem.”

Helena’s face grew red in her frustration, her eyes narrowing, “And why, dear mother, would you believe that? Am I not of age? Have I not proved my intellectual prowess?”

Ravenclaw smirked slightly, “My dear, your intellect has never been up for questioning. You are a bright young woman, much like I was at your age. However, your pride and ambition still govern your mind. You do not seek knowledge for the love of knowing; you only wish to boast your name and prove to the world that you are something to behold.” The founder crossed her living chambers, taking a seat in one of the regal blue chairs and motioning for her daughter to follow suit. Helena stayed where she stood by the door and fidgeted, too angry to sit still.

Clenching and unclenching her fists, the young woman stayed quiet knowing nothing she could say now would change her mother’s beliefs. She knew she was ready to wear it. _I don’t need to prove myself to this old hag!_ She would show her, she would show them all.

Deep in her thoughts she missed the rest of her mother’s lecture, but she could have guessed how it went. It would start with her mother apologizing for sounding so harsh, for not being able to give her the one thing that would make her happy. It then would go on with statements questioning her maturity, her goals, her drive. In the end none of it mattered. No amount of reasoning could calm her now.

She had a plan for the diadem; a plan that would prove her mother wrong. Helena would far surpass her mother’s achievements. In time no one would remember Rowena’s name. Her own would be the one highlighting the history books for centuries to come.

Helena didn’t say a word as she turned on heel and walked out of her mother’s chambers in the middle of her lecture.


End file.
